The Missing Bong
by VeekaIzhanez
Summary: 4 kids taken by their uncle to Tokyo Disneylandfor a holiday. They met Conan and his buddies until something happen to them. REVIEWS, PLEASE OR THIS STORY WILL BE DELETED.
1. Prologue

**The Missing Bong**  
**by VeekaIzhanez**

**My first Detective Conan fic. What if somebody that need to baby-sit you was missing?**

**Whatever, enjoy!**

This story happened when the parents, Along and Hani were busy od their business in overseas. They asked for someone, also Along's younger brother to be their children's babysitter.

**Bong/ Bongsu (24)**  
**Along's younger brother**

**Joe (19)**  
**Along and Hani's first child**

**Yasmin (17)**  
**Along and Hani's second child**

**Aiman (8)**  
**Along and Hani's third child**

**Maisara (5)**  
**Along and Hani's fourth child**

Bong got a first prise in lucky draw, 4 tickets (2 adults, 2 children) to Tokyo, Japan. In this school holiday, Bong decided to take his nephews and nieces to Japan. (also buy one ticket for himself)

* * *

**Time: 1.00PM**  
**Place: Tokyo Disneyland, Japan.**

Bong took the kids to the main door of Tokyo Disneyland. They look excited as they arrived there for the first time.

"Bong, should we find a hotel first? It's so cold here," said Joe.

"Hey, if you wanna keep warm, you better go home," said Aiman.

"What are you nagging about? We come here for a holiday," said Bong.

"Yeah, Bong. You're right," said Aiman.

"Yeah," said Maisara.

They kept walking to find any interesting park to go.

"I think we need to try Westernland," said Joe.

"No, I think World Bazaar is awesome. So I can…" said Yasmine.

"You just know of shopping! I think Adventureland is…" said Aiman.

"Please kids. We better discussing first to know which one we need to go," said Bong.

"He's right," said Maisara.

"Only that you know," said Yasmin.

There, they started walking to Toon Town and….

Bong knocked down with someone.

"Hey, next time if you wanna walk, you better look before you," said Richard.

"I'm sorry," said Bong.

"Bong, that's Detective Conan!" said Maisara.

"I can't believe," said Aiman.

"Hey, it seems you're my 'fans', right?" asked Conan.

"Yeah, and this is the first time we meet you," said Maisara.

"Okay…"

"Hey, Conan, what if we take them to any interesting places here? It seems they're tourists," said Rachel.

"You're right. We can befriend with them," said Ami.

"Yeah, but first we better go to Future Town," said Mitch

"Hey, what if we find any restaurants first?" asked George.

"You always think about food, buddy… " Conan thinks.

**Tell me if you want me to write the next chapter.**


	2. The Missing Bong pt 1

That time, all of them arrived at the Tomorrowland as Mitch suggested.

"We're arrived now. What if we try Monster Inc. first?" asked Mitch.

"But I'm afraid of monster," said Maisara.

"Don't say like that. The monsters here are kind," said Bong.

"Yeah, Bong's right. They're so kind to us," said Ami.

"Okay, while both of you go to Monster Inc house, what if I go to restaurant?" asked George.

"Not so fast. We're here not just to eat, but to play exciting games and show them to our tourists," said Conan.

"I'm just kidding, why not I?"

"Brother, I wanna try Astro Blasters. I'm really like it," said Aiman.

"Nice word, Aiman," said Joe as he took his little brother there.

"Take care of him. Much kids lost nowhere," said Bong.

"I know,"

As they arrived….

They disappointed as they looked the long queue to the game hut.

"Oh, no! What the long crowd!" sighed Aiman.

"Seems there are a lot of tourists want to try," said Joe, as they leave.

When they returned to their previous position,

"What's your feeling now, kid?" asked Richard.

"What a long queue! We can't wait long more," said Aiman.

"Why not you try Fast Pass? You can use it for some games that require it," said Rachel.

Bong and Maisara arrived there.

"Bong, we need the Fast Express to try much game quickly," said Aiman.

"Fast Pass?" asked Bong. "But is it expensive?"

"Just go to the ticket machine and get it, but…" said Rachel.

Bong rushed nowhere to get a ticket.

"…you need to return it when the time's up," said her slowly.

"It seems your uncle tried to get the Fast Pass to all of you," said Ami.

"Not really," said Yasmin. "Until he got back ache,"

"But does he know where we are? Maybe he'll lost among the tourists here," said Richard.

"He can ask the any counter available or looking a map," said Conan.

…

It's late evening. They were still there.

"Hey, what's wrong with your uncle, kids? He bought a ticket or he made a ticket?" asked Richard.

"I'm not sure, we never been like this," said Joe.

"What if we just return to the hotel?" asked Yasmine.

"But how? The hotel's key also in Bong's hands,"

"Ha?" All of them shocked.

"Actually, Bong had checked in hotel for himself, not for us," said Aiman.

"So, where do we live in tonight?" asked Maisara.

Hmmmm…

…

**Time: At night**  
**Place: Disneyland Hotel**

All of them walked into the third floor, as they looked for Bong's room.

"There it is," said Aiman. "Bong's room,"

Joe grab the doorknob of D363 room.

"It's unlocked," Joe gasped.

"Must be Bong is inside," said Aiman.

All of them walked in.

"Bong, why are…" said Yasmin, as she stopped. "He's not here,"

"Ha?" All of them shocked.

"If Bong is not inside the room, where is he now?" asked Joe.

That caused Joe, Yasmin, Aiman and Maisara walked out from the room and walked.

"Dad, I think we need to call the police for this," said Rachel

"But it's not more than 24 hours to make a report," said Richard.

"But we don't know what happen to him actually, we need to call the police,"

While Conan walked alone to the bathroom…

"Hey, Conan! What if we investigate this case ourselves?" asked Ami.

"Yeah, I think it's challenging this time," said George.

"So, Conan. Can we start now?" asked Mitch.

"Okay," said Conan.

The Junior Detective, start to investigate!

…

Conan, Ami, Mitch and George were looking almost anything inside Bong's room to investigate about. Conan and Ami looked over the bedroom while Mitch and George looked the bathroom.

But….

"Nothing found," said Mitch.

"We too. It seems his lost is too mysterious," said Conan.

"Yeah, but we need to find it," said Ami.

"Wait the second. I think I found…" said Mitch as he walked toward the bathroom and he pointed to the sink.

"That's just a sink," said George.

"No, he mean of…." Said Conan as he took out one clipper then he inserted it into one hole of the sink and took something out.

The red and white wet papers.

"You think what is that, Conan?" asked Ami.

"I'm not sure but it's a ticket," said Conan "And…."

Conan rushed out from Bong's room. The rest of them chased after him.

"Conan, where are you wanna go?" asked Ami.

"Don't get after him. I think he found something," said Mitch

Meanwhile, Conan walked downstairs into the ground floor, he looked to the drains and he found some red and white wet papers floated in the water. Conan got them one by one.

"Listen here, you better go to the ground floor, check over all the drains there, there could be a floating wet papers around," said Conan thru the microphone badge.

"Okay, we hear you," said Mitch. "Let's go,"

The three of them rushed downstairs to the ground floor and find as much wet papers in the drain.

When all of them caught it…..

They returned into Bong's room and dry them.

"What we supposed to do after it dried?" asked Ami.

"We'll combine them as a puzzle to know what is it," said Conan.

After that, they carefully combine the papers in puzzle and…..

"It's complete," said Conan. "The Fast Pass,"

"You think why it had been throw into the sink?" asked George, "Must be the…"

"We don't have any suspects in this case, but we need some explainations from his nephews and nieces,"

"Yeah, but not now," said Mitch.

…..

Meanwhile, in one restaurant at the ground floor of the hotel,

The 4 nephews and nieces waited for something.

"I think where is he now?" asked Maisara.

"Don't think so much about him. He know where he live in," said Yasmin.

"So, why he does not come back?" asked Aiman.

"I feel something wrong with him. We need to go back to the room," said Joe.

…

While they returned back to the room, Conan and his buddies were almost going out.

"Conan, have you do anything in this room?" asked Joe.

"No, we're just looking the sky view of the room," said Conan.

The nephews and nieces walked in the room and….

Joe laid down on the bed. "I'm so tired."

Yasmin sat on the chair. "You think only you feel tired a whole day?"

"Aiman and Maisarah sat on the second bed.

"Yeah, we're tired for looking Bong," said Aiman.

"You think where is he now?" said Maisarah as she laid down on the bed, and she felt hard on her head.

"Brother, this bed feel hard," said her again.

"No, Sarah. It's so soft, as cotton," said Joe.

"Yeah, and it's…." said Aiman, as he looked down on the bed and he saw some liquid inside.

"Can you help us to lift up this matress?" asked Aiman

"For what?" asked Joe.

"Come on, we need your help," said Maisarah.

There, all of them lifted up the matress and…..

"NO!"


	3. The Missing Bong pt 2

There, a few of policeman investigated the scene.

"Do you think what I'm thinking?" asked Richard.

"What are you talking about?" asked the chief inspector.

"I think this is a murdering by the strangers, look at this purse on the bed. Nothing, except the identity card, Bongsu bin Onde, from Malaysia,"

"We need to investigate further for this. This is a hard case,"

"I found this," said Conan as he brought a shreds of wet papers.

"It looks like a tickets," said the chief inspector

There, they asked some question from the hotel workers of what they did a few hours before it happened.

Meanwhile, there was…

"Hey, Joe!" said Mail, Joe's friend.

"Hey, buddy!" said Joe. "Since when you're here?"

"I heard there's a murder case, and… I'm sorry for that,"

"I know,"

Meanwhile, Conan got an idea, he knew of something.

"Uncle, come here," said Conan.

"What for?" asked Richard, as he had been injected on his neck then he fainted on the chair.

Then, Conan hidden himself under the bed and changed his voice with his bow tie.

"Based from this case, the motive is….. revenge,"

"Revenge?' asked Joe.

"Okay, what revenge?" asked Yasmin.

"Okay, it started when Bong returned to this hotel from Tokyo Disneyland for getting his Fast Pass tickets as he forgot to bring it,"

"Yeah, we want to play a spaceship game and we forgot to bring it," said Aiman.

"It's true. Then, Bong walked to this room without locking it. Then, he walked to his bed to find his purse and while he held the ticket, somebody rushed toward the room and stab him from behind and grab that purse. Then, he torn the matress and put Bong inside and move it upside down."

"And what about the ticket?" asked Rachel.

"The ticket maybe had expired or it written under somebody else's name, that's why he tore it and put them into the sink,"

"And the suspect is…. Mail,"

"MAIL?" Joe shocked.

"Okay, okay. I admitted I killed him, but that's…" said Mail.

"But what? Truly you killed him,"

"Actually…."

Meanwhile, all of the policeman shocked as they saw one plastic tore on the dead's face and as they tore it….

That's not Bong! He just wore a mask.

"So, where's our uncle?" asked Maisara.

"Actually, I killed my friend, Nonn as he brought the ticket without asking me," said Mail. "I tore the ticket as it expired yesterday,"

"So, where's Bong?"

Meanwhile, Bong walked toward the room.

"Hey, kids!" said Bong,

The nephews and nieces rushed toward him, hugging him.

"Actually, I forgot to tell ya, I stayed in upper floor," said Bong.

"Well, the new hidden murder cases solved," said the chief inspector.

The End

**Okay, wish me good luck, as the result of my final exam will out tomorrow. Whatever, enjoy!**


End file.
